Unexpected Happenings
by RoyAiShipper
Summary: Roy and Riza have been secretly dating for a long time now. But what happens when the unexpected occurs? RoyAi. Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Finding Out

**I hope you enjoy this story. I will try to update as often as possible. Enjoy!**

Riza leaned away from the toilet and sighed, resting her head against the cool bathroom wall. This was the third morning she had woken up only to run to her bathroom emptying her stomachs contents into the toilet, and she was starting to get worried. She kept telling herself that everything was ok, but things weren't looking good. She decided that if she got sick the next morning she would take the day off and go to the doctor to see whats going on. She picked herself up off of the floor and proceeded to get ready for work, rushing to make sure she was on time.

She made it to the office only a few minutes later than she normally arrives and took a second to catch her breath. When she looked up all eyes were on her.

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" The colonel asked, his voice full of concern. She nodded her head, taking one deep breath before standing up straight.

"Yes Sir, I apologize for my tardiness." She said before feeling her stomach tighten. "Oh no." She gasped before running for the bathroom, making it just in time.

There was a light knock on the door, "Lieutenant?" the Colonel called softly. Riza groaned softly before standing up and rinsing her mouth out. She slowly opened the door to find the very concerned eyes of her superior. "Are you ok? Do you need to go home?" He asked, fighting the urge to pull her close to him.

"I'm fine, sir. I just haven't been feeling the great lately. No need to worry." She said looking into his eyes.

"Have you seen a doctor?" He asked gently. She shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"No, sir. I was going to go tomorrow if I still didn't feel well." Riza Whispered. Roy bent down to look at her, making her eyes meet his again.

"Go to the doctor. Now. Better to be safe than sorry Lieutenant." Riza was about to protest, but the look in his eye told her there was no getting around it.

"Yes sir."

Riza hesitantly walked into the doctors office and went to the main desk.

"Hello, can I have your name please?" The nurse asked nicely.

"Um, yes. Riza Hawkeye. I-I don't have an appointment." She stuttered, her nervous starting to get the best of her.

"No problem dear, we're pretty slow today so it shouldn't be too long. Just have a seat and we'll call you when its your turn." She smiled sweetly, gesturing to the many chairs. Riza gave the best smile she could at the moment before taking a seat.

She let her mind wander to all the possibilities of what could be wrong, and she prayed that it was only some kind of stomach virus that will be gone in a few days. She was slightly startled at the sound of her name, but she looked up and smiled at the nurse who was waiting for her at the door. She nervously followed the young nurse to a room where her temperature was taken, along with her blood pressure and a few other routine checks.

"Alright Miss Hawkeye, the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said before leaving the room. Riza only had to wait a few minutes before the doctor was entering the room.

"Hello Riza. How are you doing?" Dr. Bennet asked as she quickly washed her hands.

"I'm doing alright I guess, but I've been getting sick the past few days." she said looking down at her hands again.

"Sick how?" The doctor asked as she took a seat.

"I've just been throwing up the past few mornings." She said with a shrug. Dr. Bennet nodded writing down notes on her clip board.

"And how do you feel after you throw up? Do you still feel nauseous?" She asked not looking up for her paper.

"No I feel fine afterwards. And I don't feel sick beforehand either, it just kind of hits me." She explained softly. Dr. Bennet nodded taking more notes before looking up at Riza.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" She asked unexpectedly. Riza blushed, not expecting the question and thought back to when it was.

"Last month, on the tenth..?" She answered a little unsure.

"And are you sexually active?" The doctor asked looking up for her clip board. Riza's face became bright red as she looked at her doctor. Dr. Bennet laughed and gave her a comforting smile. "Calm down, you're an adult, it's ok. But I think you need to take a pregnancy test." She said with a smile. Riza's eyes widened as she realized what the doctor was saying.

"No...no I can't be pregnant..." She whispered shaking her head.

"So you're not sexua-" She was cut off by Riza.

"Yes I am...but I just-i can't be pregnant.." She said closing her eyes tightly shaking her head. "No this can't be happening.." She whispered to herself. Dr. Bennet stood up and put her hand on Riza's shoulder.

"Let's take a test and find out for sure, ok?" Riza nodded and proceeded to take the test. She anxiously sat on the bed waiting for the doctor to come back with her results. She couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't. What would she do? What would Roy do? No one would be able to know that it was his. She would have to keep it a secret. She groaned, putting her face in her hands as she tried to hold back her tears. She gasped and looked up when she heard the door open.

"I got your results back."

**I will try to update soon! XD**


	2. Telling Him

**Here's the next chapter! I really hope you guys like it, please review. **

Riza walked out of the doctors office in a daze, her hand gently placed on her stomach. Her mind was going crazy thinking about all she had just learned. There was a child growing inside her. Roy's child. She shook her head, but couldn't help the small smile that came to her face. She wasn't sure what would come of this, but for the moment she just wanted to believe everything would work out. Before she even realized where she was going, she found herself in front of Roy's apartment. Riza took a deep breath before softly knocking on the door. She was about to chicken out and leave, but when she turned to walk away the door opened.

"Riza? Are you ok? What did the doctor say?" He asked reaching to pull her into a hug. Riza smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Um, I'm ok. Let's go inside and talk ok?" She said pulling away and walking inside. Roy followed behind and quickly took her jacket and bag, leading her to sit on the couch.

"What did the doctor say?" Roy asked anxiously, taking her hand in his. Riza smiled down at there hands and sighed before looking up to meet his eyes.

"I'm pregnant Roy." She whispered softly. Roy froze, staring at her with wide eyes, his grip on her hand tightening ever so slightly. Riza sat there patiently waiting for him to get himself together again, but after what felt like ages she had to break the silence. "Roy please say something." She pleaded, snapping him out of his shock. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her securely. She sighed and relaxed into him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Everything will be ok. We'll figure something out, ok?" He whispered into her hair before placing a light kiss there.

They stayed still for a long time. Just enjoying the comfort of each other before Riza drifted off to sleep in his arms. Roy gently picked her up and carried her to his bedroom laying her on his bed, before taking off her shoes before pulling the covers over her. He laid down next to her as a million thoughts ran through his head. Riza was pregnant, and if everything works out the way he wants, they will be parents in as little as 8 months. He wasn't sure how we was going to do it, but he knew there was nothing that was going to keep him from having the life he desperately wanted to have; A family with the most amazing women he has ever known.

Riza woke with a start, not recognizing her surroundings for a moment. But when she felt Roy's arms tighten around her middle, she relaxed remembering how she had fallen asleep at his home the night prior.

She turned over so she was facing him and smiled as he let out a soft snore. He looked so peaceful, and truly beautiful, even with his bed hair. Slowly leaning forward, Riza brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. He slowly woke up and smiled at the beautiful blond in front of him.

"Morning." He whispered, pulling her even closer. She smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"Morning. I have to go soon." She whispered sadly, making Roy's grip on her tighten.

"No, don't go." he said before kissing her sweetly. Riza giggled and pulled away from him.

"I need to get ready for work, _Sir_." She said getting out of bed and walking over to where her shoes and jacket were.

"You have everything here. What else do you have to do?" Roy asked sitting up and leaning against the head board. Riza sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I need to brush my teeth." She said smugly. Roy laughed and shook his head. "And you cant do that here?" He asked, amused by her stance. "Just use my toothbrush" he said getting out of bed, stretching his arms over his head, causing his shirt to rise. Riza's eye drifted down to the skin revealed and bit her lip.

"See something you like Lieutenant?" Roy asked with an amused grin as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shut up." Riza whispered as her cheeks blushed red. Roy laughed before giving her a soft kiss.

"I'm gonna make sure everything between us works out. Everything will be perfect. You'll see." He whispered into her hair.

"I hope your right," She whispered back, holding herself close to him. "Because I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out. I promise"

**Ok, so cheesy a bit? I don't know. I hope you guys like it! Let me know! **


End file.
